galaxijsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haias
Far away from the main powers in the galaxy, Haias is a world that plays host to psionic powers. Its primary inhabitants are humans, but in the seas, there lives another psychically powerful species known simply as "The Emporers/Empresses". As of late, one its residents has joined an interdimension school. The Planet As far as life bearing planets go, Haias is quite unremarkable with a singular satalite and an earth-like atmosphere. Oceans cover over 80% of the surface and it has 4 continental masses. At first it would seem that Haias is uninhabited by sapient beings, but humans do live withing the city of Metroberg located far inland on the Northern Continent. Also there is another species living in the oceans known as "The Sea Emperors/Empresses", a race with high levels of psionic ability that has not made itself known to humanity as of yet. History The Emperors were the first sapient race on Haias and during pre-human history, they built their own civilisations and cultures beneath the waves. Their civilisation collapsed however when a trend of animalism mixed with their potent psionic power lead them, as a species, to abandon the pursuits of civilisation in favour of living like the other creatures of the sea. Yet some of the emperors/empresses find the nature of civilisation fascinating and will treat it like a hobby but do not generally let it amount to anything. Mankind first developed civilisation on the southern coasts of the Northern Continent and spread from there across the land, developing from a hunter-gatherer society, to agrarian, to industrial and to atomic societies. The numerous nations of mankind often were at odd with one another for various reasons of politics, power, resources and other reasons, which all came to a head when the World War, known as the Devastation, destroyed almost all nations save for the fledgling city-state of Metroberg, which remained neutral during the conflict and was left untouched. Metroberg (Мэтробэрг) Metroberg is the last city standing in the world of Haias. In the century proceeding the Devastation it has become the central hub of Humanity and its endeavours on Haias. While officially called Metroberg, most people simply refer to it as “The City”. History Metroberg was initially designed to be the ultimate designer city with an unparalleled level of self-sustainability and the highest standard of living for a nation that no longer exists. Due to it being a vanity project, it was left relatively untouched by the devastation and in the aftermath, survivors flocked to the city. In the early days much of the city centre and some of the outlying areas were already planned and building had commenced. The survivors were often put to work building the city by the oligarchic visionaries of the city who welcomed the influx of a desperate workforce. As the city grew, so did the powers of the corporatizing oligarchs. They became the ruling powers, setting their own companies to pursue public interests and their own. One such oligarch, Odak Morlov (Одак Морлов) seemingly came out of nowhere and created an institute for the betterment of mankind now known as PSIcorp, facilitating the rise of Psychic humans. As of the 22nd century Metroberg remains the only city in the world, but it is still expanding further into the Wilderlands. For the people who live in the city, they live in relative comfort under the capitalistic rule of the Duma, the city council comprised of the corporate elite. Administration The authority in Metroberg comes from the Duma (Дума), an “elected” council that is meant to administrate and maintain the civic systems. However, the Duma has been almost completely composed of the corporate elite: Directors, Executives and other corporate mouthpieces. This has led to the services of Metroberg being completely privatised. Geography The city, and its sprawling suburban areas, covers over 8300km2 of flatland, encompassing a growing population of 20 million people. Outside the city limits, exists the Wilderlands: a near endless seeming forested flatlands, that are constantly wracked by incessant rain storms. Climate The Devastation has left the climate of Haias in chaos, where monstrous storms can strike across land and sea. Metroberg is spared the worst of these but is very often subject to near constant rains. Many people say the sun only shines once a year, and is often celebrated when the clouds break and the sun shines. Seasonal variations in weather are virtually non-existent with outdoor temperatures ranging from 15-24°C. As of the Angelic Invasion of 2107, the clouds that provided a near constant state of being overcast have been gotten rid of by unknown means provided by the 'invading' angels. Architecture The city centre is characterised the numerous skyscrapers, made with a near uniform style of Glass and Steel based construction. The suburban areas have more variation in styles but are very modern in design with only some of the manor houses in the Eastern Estates District eluding to now nearly forgotten historic building styles. Demographics Almost all people living in Metroberg now were born there. The survivor population that once settled there may once have had a myraid of ethnicities, religions and languages but now have lost that identity. Religion as a whole has died out on Haias with only a few mythological remnants remaining in collective memory, mainly due to some surviving wriiten myths in the Codex Mythica. The dominant languages of Metroberg are Russian, seen as the common or everyday language, and German, a more formal or executive language, with both written in the Cyrillic alphabet. Other languages are sparsely used but can still be prevalent. These languages include various slavic and germanic languages including but not limited to: Polish, Czech, Bulgarian, Dutch, English, Norwegian and Swedish. The new fasion amongst the upper and middle classes is to alter the body in order to give themselves animal like features such as ears, tails and fur or scales. Only a minority do this permanently, while others use a temporary serum that lasts around 24 hours, sold by BioTech firm DeNAcorp. Most popular of these "Alts" (Алтс) are the features of Cats, Wolves, Foxes, Rabbits and Birds. Transport Mainly Roads, with an underground train network covering most major disticts. The city center uses a grid-based system of roads designed to keep traffic moving. Education A mostly well-educated populace with a focus on skills that can secure jobs. The University of Metroberg, located in the North-East Residential sector, has a lasting relationship with the various industries and services as it is seen as the main source of highly educated peoples for engineering, scientific and higher management placements. The Alts of Metroberg Notable Organisations of Haias DeNAcorp (ДэНАкорп) PSIcorp (ПСИкорп/Ѱкорп) Main Article: PSIcorp and Psioncs PSIcorp is an organisation devoted to the study and use of psionic abilities. They are a very powerful organisation who devote their time to educating the public on psionic powers and how they caan be used for the good of all. Their main sources of revenue are their advanced research and development facilites, use of their personel as elite private security operatives, and the manufacture and sale of devices to provide personal protections against hostile psychic attacks. Birne Computer (Биснэ компютер) Torvargen Transportation (Торваргэн Транспорт) The Army of Dawn (Армия Рассвета) Notable People of Haias Genevr Deinar (Денэвр Дэйнар) Main Article: Genevr Genevr is a nine-tailed fox based on the Huil Jing myths of the Codex Mythica. She is the product of genetic engineering by Prof. Baltasar Deinar to be both a pet for his daughter elizabeth and as a clandestine agent of corporate espionage. Genevr has performed well in these duties but slipped up badly on her last assignment potentially endangering herself and Elizabeth. She has since gone into hiding at an Interdimensional Boarding School with Elizabeth, but even there she is not doing very well and is struggling with various new concepts that are coming to light there. Elizabeth Deinar (Элизабэѳ Дэйнар) Prof. Baltasar and Katerina Deinar (Проф. Балтасар и Катэрина Дэйнар) Odak Morlov (Одак Морлов) The founder and head of PSIcorp. He originally set up PSIcorp as a way of finding other psychics like himself and train them in the use of their abilities, as well as gaining a measure of influence and control over them. Odaak is rarely seen in public as he often prefers to remain out of any spotlight. As of late though he is growing ever more dispondent as his own personal psionic prowess grows, as he is coming to see the world as less than real. Terina Vanimar (Тэрина Ванимар) Her ambitious rise through PSIcorp caught a fair number of people off guard. Outwardly she shows herself to be only interested in the good of mankind and their psionic development believeing it to be the next great stage in human evolution. Her real goal though, is power. She knows that psionics can be an incredably power force for those with the will to use it, but she is all too aware that her immediate superior is in a far greater postion and that he is up to something, something big. Her current goal is to secure any information about his plans in hope of either usurping or foiling them, taking ownership of PSIcorp in the process. Svan "Rat-Man" Warren (Сван "Крыса человек" Варрэн) Feyoshi, Paejheral and Sheyli Flamesdawn (Фэйёши, Паэдьхэрал и Шэйли Фламэсдаун) Originally from another far distant reality, the Flamesdawns came to Haias as a way of retiring from the adventuring life which has torn them apart, and to raise their daughter in peace. Feyoshi is a Tiefling (a hybridisation of Human and Infernal blood), while her husband, Paejheral, is an Eladrin Elf. Their daughter, Sheyli, is a Half-Elf who has taken on some Tiefling-esque features such as horns and a deer tail. Feyoshi disguises herself a human normaally, but has found use for her true appearance as the Alt lead singer of a band called Заклятый враг, while also working part-time a model. Paaejhreal does not disguise his elven nature but finds confort in the general accptance of the city's people. Sheyli, having grown up on Haias, has adapted well to life there and has taken up a job as a journalist. Feyoshi, here though, has found an echo of her former life in Terina Vanimar, equating her with the elven Vanimars of her original home and believes she will take over power here and become mad and corrupt as she did on her homeworld.